The Power of Eriz Chapter 7
The Prophecy AFTER THE READING OF THE PROPHECY, 'I just walked around for an hour. I tried to avoid the other campers, and didn't even talk to either Alexus or Jasmine. Especially not Jasmine. How could I tell her about the prophecy, when she had already been worried this long. She probably knew already. And even if she didn't, she'd know something was up. My best bet, now would be to keep myself calm, cool and collected. The three C's, they worked in the past, they could work again. After lunch, I didn't do my best at the other activities. Knowing it was June 15th was scary enough, but also knowing a quest was issued for tomorrow, with me as leader again wasn't the type of thing I wanted to hear. I did rock climbing, canoeing, and even sword fighting with . . . Alexus. Ever since that whole, stand off at Zeus's thumb, it wasn't my favorite thing in the world to do. Getting beat by a girl, was ok on me. It only bruised my ego, but Alexus wasn't just any girl. She was the daughter of Zeus. Master Bolt wielding king of Olympus. It was understandable, but still it kinda hurt. Deciding it was time for me to get over it and be a man, I marched right into the battle arena. Alexus was still proctoring, on the perfect block and slice technique. Her black hair showed this unique shine to it, that made me uneasy. It was unbelievable. She had actually fixed it. Probably Anna told her something about it, after I left the council. "So, your prophecy all good?" She asked. I nodded, uneasy. "Yea, let's just not talk about it here and now." I glanced around as various camper began swordplay. It wasn't easy for me, to stand her and ask for help in battle. I mean I am the son of the war god after all. I should know the most efficient way of battle known to man or God for that matter. "I need your help, on battle technique," I asked in a low tone. "Cute, but try again, I couldn't hear you." She urged with a smile. "I need your help. . ." I murmured once more, this time lower than before. "You need me help in what?" She milked it. She loved the fact that I was asking for battle training from her. It just made her feel useful. "I need your help in battle training. Please." I spat it all out. Closing my eyes in horror awaiting for the others to turn and notice me, a child of Ares asking Alexus for help in combat. "Alright, I could show you a couple of pointers into being capable of beating me." She smiled gracefully. The next two hours were brutal, and that pushed us back all the way to four o'clock. By then, it was time to finish up on, our daily activities and head back to our Cabin for Evening inspections. In honesty, I was never a clean freak, so I didn't mind that the floor was often littered with dirty socks or underwear and shirts. But when I noticed the drawers of candy wrappers and old potato chips bags that's when it hit me, maybe we weren't as messy as the Hermes cabin, but we were a close second. Our evening inspection record was at an all time low. When Anna came by, she marked us a two. Which I agreed with. Her eyes glanced me over a couple of times with that wild and terrified look, that I remember clearly from my past. People used to look at me like that. It was the marker of someone different. Someone abnormal. Dinner was the same, with a few exceptions. I had sat with Alexus and Jasmine and we were declared as the camps finest, yet again. This time, we were declared to have a quest to the Seas of the dead. I didn't bother to listen and continued eating my food and spacing out. Throughout the time Chiron was talking, I was wondering who it had to be that I would save. Would it be Alexus or Jasmine. Closing my eyes I rubbed my head. ''You shall drop your blade to save a friend, Or see your precious one's final end. The final line had conveyed so much mystery. Both Alexus and Jasmine were precious to me. They were my best friends, although I'd never admit it again to Alexus we did share some connection throughout our time together. But Jasmine, she had been my friend since my first minute relearning about this crazy world of ours. We had also made a connection too. It killed me to have to make a decision like this. This wasn't fair, why would I have to make a decision on anyone's life. Finally realizing what Chiron had said, I refocused my attention back at the crowd of feasting demigods. "Huh?" I wondered. "What is it that I'm supposed to do again?" I asked. Chiron sighed. "Could you please recite the prophecy to us all so that we can all take note of it." He asked. Although like always I knew it wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. I rose to attention and faced everyone. Slowly taking a deep breath, I made a creepy soul as if a soul was taking possession of my body. I wanted to add on the affects. Cut me some slack, at least I didn't announce ''H'ey everybody this is how Rachel sounds when she speaks a Prophecy!'' "The Prophecy goes like this: You shall travel south with the child of bones You shall take what you want in the lands of stones The traitor, the enemy and the loved ones shall pry On seeing the chosen one's final cry." Pausing, I gazed down and stopped the playful tone. It wasn't that fun anymore, it was getting serious, especially this part. It wasn't something I'd take for granted. I gazed at Chiron and he nodded, urging me to speak the final lines. Taking a deep breath I did."You shall drop your blade to save a friend, ''Or see your precious one's final end."'' Finally aware of what those final lines had stated, the two girls exchanged dreaded looks of fear and anxiety. It wasn't just that but I could also something else in it. I wasn't sure what they were feeling but whatever it was, it wasn't good. Chiron stroked his beard and nodded. "I see. So at least we know where this quest stands. It seems that this quest may prove to be one of difficulty, but fear not, everyone, we have our finest team on it, I am certain that they will return." "Indeed." Dionysus called from the back corner. He seemed intrigued with other matters to worry about this quest at least now. "Ethan better not die just yet, like I said, I like this one, so try not to ruin my chances of making you life a living nightmare." "Thanks to you too." I smiled right back at Mr D, as we all headed outside for the every night camp fire songs about grandmas and warfare. The good-ol'fashion run of the mill tradition of Camp Half-Blood. The Power of Eriz Chapter 8 Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Chapter Page